River!
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Majulah ke depan! (Got it!) Janganlah berhenti! (Got it!) Tujuan tempat matahari terbit Ayo langkah di jalan harapan Penghalang adalah River! River! River! Dan yang membentang River! Takdirnya River! River! River! Akan diuji River! Team Seven di beri tugas melindungi seorang Putri dengan SemangatRiver mereka Bisa menjalankan misi dengan Bad DLL


River!

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rated:K+

Genre:Friend ship

Pair:Team Seven

Song:AKB48 or JKT 48-River.

Warning:Abal abal,Gaje,jelek,OOC,Typo(S),dan sebagainya

Ini Fict song ku yang pertama.

Maaf nih kalo jelek reader-san.

Aku ini author pemula.

Silahkan baca.

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_Don't Like?Don't Read!_**

**_AKB~!  
48!_**

**_Mae e susume! (Got it!)  
Tachidomaru na! (Got it!)  
Mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho  
Kibou no michi wo aruke!_**

"Sudahlah,Aku Menyerah,**_Dobe_**!"Ucap Seorang Anak berumur 12 tahun berambut Raven dan bermata Onxy.

Yang di panggil dobe pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Memang kenapa kau menyerah sih?"Tanya Anak seumuran dengan nya berambut Kuning Jabrik,di kedua belah pipinya ada 3 coretan seperti Kumis Kucing,dan Bermata Sapphire.

" !"Jawab Anak Raven itu.

"Baiklah,Baiklah,Sasuke!"Ucap Anak Jabrik itu.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum.

Naruto Uzumaki yang melihat merasa Merinding.

'**_Hiii!Senyum licik Teme tidak pernah berubah_**'Pikir Naruto.

"Sasuke,Naruto!"Panggil sebuah Suara Lembut Namun memekakan Telinga.

Sasuke dan Naruto Menoleh.

Terlihat Perempuan berambut Bubble Gum Dan bermata Eemerald Menghampiri Mereka.

"Sakura-**_Chan_**,Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ada _**Tugas**_"Jawab Sakura Haruno Singkat,

"**_Tugas_** apa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Baca saja!"Jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan 2 kertas lembar Berisikan **_Misi_** mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan Mata mereka.

"Misi...menjaga PUTRI?Yang benar saja!"Teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Itu yang di berikan oleh Gondaime-Sama,Aku sih menurut saja,entahlah kalau kalian"Ucap Sakura Sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Coba saja misi yang paling menserukan"Gumam Sasuke.

**_Poof!_**

"Kalian Masih **_Genin_**,Ingat itu"Ucap Seorang Jounin yang tiba tiba muncul di tengah tengah mereka.

Ke tiga nya langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Heh?Kakashi-**_Sensei_**,menganggetkan saja!"Ucap Sakura.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"**_Misi_** Kita di mulai hari ini"Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku belum menyiapkan semuanya!"Jerit Sasuke,Naruto,Dan Sakura serempak.

"Itu Apa?"Tunjuk Kakashi.

Sasuke,Naruto,dan Sakura menoleh.

Mereka terkejut.

Tas mereka tepat berada di belakang Pohon.

Mereka mendelik kearah Sensei mereka.

"Apa?"

**_Yukute habamu river! River! River!  
Yokotawaru river!  
Unmei no river! River! River!  
Tamesareru river!_**

**_Mayoi wa suterun da!  
Konjou wo misero yo!  
Tamerau na!  
Ima sugu  
Ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!_**

Tim 7 menjalankan Misi dengan wajah suram.

ini semua karna Sensei mereka.

"Haaaaaaah!"Mereka bertiga lagi lagi menghela Nafas Panjang.

"Ayo semangat!"Ucap Kakashi. sepertinya ia tertular Semangat Masa muda Guy.

"Ah!Diam Kau,Sensei!"Teriak Mereka bertiga kesal.

"Hei!ada apa dengan kalian?terutama kau tidak biasanya berwajah Suram"Tanya Kakashi.

"KEPO!"Jerit Mereka Serempak.

Kakashi Terkikik,

"Baiklah, menyerah!"Ucap Kakashi.

Di belakang mereka ada seorang Putri Negeri Air.

"Hei,Percepat langkah mu!"Ucap Sasuke dingin pada Putri Negri Air yang berada di belakang mereka.

'Heh!Kau Pikir Aku Konoha No Kiroii Senkou yang bisa menggunakan Hiraishin,Huh?Aku bukan Yellow Flash Ok?"Jawab Putri itu angkuh,Natsuri Kamiwa.

"Cih,Kalo begitu kau yang berjalan lebih dulu"Ucap Naruto.

"Sssstttt!Naruto,Sasuke jangan Kasar begitu"Ucap Kakashi.

"Maaf,Atas perlakuan Para Muridku , Tuan Putri"Ucap Kakashi sambil membungkuk.

"**_Sensei_**!"Jerit Mereka.

DUARRR!

Tap.

Mereka segera menghindar.

"Ada Musuh!"Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mempersiapkan Kunai.

"Tidak!Itu Bukan Musuh!Tapi Buah Jatuh dari pepohonan!"Ucap Kakashi.

**_JJJGGEER!_**

Mereka bertiga melongo.

"Yang Benar Saja!Buah Jatuh bisa menimbulkan Bom!"Ucap Sakura.

"Nama nya adalah **_Furutsu Bakudan_**"Ucap Kakashi.

"Di sekitar sini ada pohon berbuah seperti itu"Ucap Kakashi.

**_Mae e mae e!  
Massugu susume!  
Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_**

**_Itsu datte yume wa  
Tooku ni mieru  
Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru  
Ashimoto no ishi wo  
Hitotsu hirotte  
Gamushara ni natte  
Nagete miro!_**

'**_Kakashi-Sensei,Sudah Gila_**'Pikir Mereka Bersamaan.

''Ayo kita jalan lagi"Ucap Natsuri.

"Baiklah"

Mereka berjalan dengan Keheningan.

'**_Kakashi-Sensei,Sudah tertular semangat masa muda guru Guy_**'Pikir Mereka.

"Jangan berpikir macam macam tentang aku,ya?"Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka terkejut.

"Siapa juga yang Mikirin Sensei!Hooo!"Sorak Mereka.

mereka terus berjalan,melewati desa Suna,Kiri,Ame,Oto,Yuki,Dan Uzushio Gakure yang sudah tinggal tanah.

tentu saja dengan halang Rintang.

Saat mereka melewati Sebuah Desa yang sudah runtuh tiba tiba Naruto Berhenti tepat di tengah Desa Uzushio.

Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis saat ini,

"Ada apa denganku?Rasanya desa ini Bagaikan Rumahku ,Ini berbeda ada hal yang Ganjil"Gumam Naruto.

"Nar,Ayo Jalan"Teriak Sakura,

"Ah!Sebentar!"Jawab Naruto.

**_Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo_**

**_Yami no naka wo  
Hitasura oyoge!  
Furikaeru na! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_**

Naruto Menelusuri Setiap Sudut Desa Uzushio dengan teliti.

Sampai ia menemukan Figura berisi foto yang masih bagus.

Di dalam nya ada sebuah Foto seorang Gadis berumur 7 tahun berambut Merah panjang dan Bermata Violet tengah tersenyum Riang.

Naruto merasa Hatinya tenang jika melihat foto itu.

Pluk!

"Naruto,Kau menemukan apa?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Ini,Apa sensei kenal?"Tanya Naruto Sambil menyodorkan Figura tersebut,

Kakashi mengambilnya.

Mata nya langsung membulat.

'Ku-Kushina - Sama'Pikir Kakashi.

"Sensei tahu?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ah,Sensei tidak kenal,Kau simpan saja,ya?''Ucap Kakashi sambil mengembalikan Figura tersebut.

"Baiklah''Naruto memasukan Figura tersebut ke dalam tas nya lalu kembali barjalan.

"Kakashi-Sensei,Duluan Saja!sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah gulungan"Ucap Naruto.

"Yah,Terserah kau saja"Ucap Kakashi.

**_Te nobaseba soko ni  
Mirai wa aru yo  
Todokanai mono to akiramenaide!  
Houri nageta ishi wa  
Yume wo kanaete  
Ochiru oto nanka kikoenai_**

**_Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Tsurai shiren no kawa da  
Umaku ikanakute mo  
Toki ni oborete mo  
Kurikaeseba ii  
Akirameru na yo  
Soko ni kishi wa arun da  
Itsuka tadori tsukeru darou_**

Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut,lalu membuka nya.

Matanya langsung melebar.

Gulungan tersebut berisi FuinJutsu.

'Aku akan mempelajarinya bersama Pertapa Genit'Pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera memasukan Gulungan itu kedalam ranselnya dan berlari mengejar Tim Nya.

"Kau menemukan apa,Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Kepo!Aku nggak nemuiin apa apa,kok"Jawab Naruto.

"Nih"Natsuri memberikan Sapu tangan.

"Untuk apa?Aku tidak berkeringat kok"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau menangis,Bodoh"Ucap Natsuri.

Naruto memegang Wajahnya.

wajahnya berair.

"Ah,iya"Ucap Naruto sambil menyambar sapu tangan tersebut.

segeralah ia menghapus Air Matanya.

"Terima Kashi"Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sapu tangan Putri.

"Tidak Usah,Sapu tangan itu untukmu saja"Ucap Natsuri acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudah"Jawab Naruto.

Mereka kembali berjalan.

Tiba tiba Natsuri terpeleset.

"Kyaa"

Grep!

"Tolong!"Ucap Natsuri.

"Diam!Aku juga lagi berusaha menolongmu,Bodoh''Ucap Naruto.

"Ok,Ok"Ucap Natsuri.

Pegangan tangan nya pada tangan Naruto tiba tiba mengendur

"Kyaa"

"Diam,Aku bilang!Kakashi sensei,Bantu aku"Ucap Naruto.

Sebelum Kakashi menghampiri Naruto,Naruto dan Natsuri sudah tercebur.

"Kyaaa"Teriak Natsuri.

"Diam Kau Bodoh"Jerit Naruto.

Naruto Memeluk Natsuri.

Cbyur!

**_Get over it!  
River!_**

**_Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Yatte mi nakerya wakannee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Massugu susumu shika nee!_**

**_Zutto zutto zutto  
Aruki tsuzukero  
Kimeta michi wo!_**

Naruto segera berenang Ke tepian sambil mengendong Natsuri yang masih berumur 12 tahun.

"HHHH...HHH...Misi yang sangat Gila"Gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah,Sekarang kau turun,Sepertinya Encok ku kambuh"Ucap Naruto*Haah?Naruto Punya Encok?APa kata Dunia?*Di tampar Naruto*

"Baiklah"Natsuri turun dari gendongan Naruto.

Setelah Natsuri Turun.

Naruto merenggangkan semua anggota tubuhnya.

"Aduh,duh duh"Ringis Naruto.

Tap!

"Kalina tidak apa apa?"tanya Kakashi Khawatir.

"Ya,kamu tidak apa apa"Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus kalo kita lanjutkan perjalanan Kita,Tujuan kita sudah dekat"Ucap Kakashi tujuan mereka adalah MizuGakure.

"YOSH!"Semangat Naruto Mulai lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau naik di punggung ku"Ucap Naruto sambil Berjongkok.

Natsuri mendekati Naruto lali menaiki nya.

"Yosh!Ayo kita berangkat"Ucap Naruto Semangat

Kakashi,Sakura,dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo!"

_**Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo**_

"Yosh!Jangan Menyerah!Jangan Menyerah"Teriak Naruto.

Natsuri sama sekali tidak percaya akan pendengaran nya,Naruto membaca kalimat'Jangan menyerah'Bagaikan Mantra.

'Jarang sekali ada Shinobi yang mau menggendong ku seperti aku bermimpi apa?'Pikir Natsuri.

"AYO!JANGAN MENYERAH!"Jerit Naruto sekeras kerasnya.

Cup!

Natsuri mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Hontou Ni Arigatou-Naruto"Ucap Natsuri.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas.

Mereka berlari selama kurang lebih 25 saja itu menguras banyak Chakra mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di MizuGakure.

Mereka tengah bersantai di beranda kerajaan.

"Haah,Sungguh melelahkan"Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi,Kita mendapat Fasilitas nya cukup di sini"Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu"Jawab mengulurkan Tangan,Di ikuti oleh Sakura,Naruto dan Kakashi.

"RIVER!"Teriak mereka bersamaan.

**_Kimi no kokoro ni mo_**  
**_Kawa ga nagareru_**  
**_Ase to namida no kawa da!_**  
**_Shippai shite shimatte mo_**  
**_Nagasarete shimatte mo_**  
**_Yarinaoseba ii_**  
**_Yowane haku na yo_**  
**_Yume ni shigamitsukun da_**  
**_Negai kanau hi ga kuru made_**

**_Kawa wo watare!_**  
**_You can do it!_**

**_"RIVER!"_**

**_You Can Do It!_**

**_OWARI!_**

Gaje abis ,ya?

Maaf,ya reader-san.

Aku nggk berbakat sih buat nulis.

Lagi pula aku juga masih pemula.

Makashi yang udah mau review.

Ini Sangat jelek,jadi aku wajarkan saja nggk banyak yang review.

Tapi aku harus tetap semangat ingat!

Aku hobi banget Nulis cerita apalagi naruto ada kesan tersendiri gitu.

Sayang banget kemarin di ajang Miss World, Indonesia nggk menang tapi syukur deh,indonesia bisa masuk 10 besar.

YOSH!  
REVIEW!

:D


End file.
